Screw-type devices for retaining bindings on skis are known generally. For example, in an apparatus proposed in Published West German Patent Application DE-OS No. 235 9 489, the individual screws of the screw connection are inserted into a deformable holding device, in which the screw engages and is held therein, while the deformable holding device is locked against rotation. The German publication discloses various embodiments, each having the disadvantages that the fixture holding the screw has to undergo additional shaping, and that the deformable holding device constitutes an additional component. These factors complicate the manufacturing process and the assembly work. Indeed, increased technical effort is required because of the number of screws to be used in each particular case.
In another device disclosed in Austrian Patent AS-PS No. 372,863, shoulders are used to retain the inserted screws in their unmounted state. These shoulders each have different radii and the circles of each radii touch one another tangentially. As such, the two points of contact of the circles of the two shoulders are staggered 180 degrees from each other. Thus, the manufacturing process for mounting the shoulders is complicated, expensive, and time consuming.
The device disclosed in Published West German Patent Application DE-OS No. 273 2 099 uses a separate holding member to locate the screw. The surfaces of this holding member that are turned toward the screw head have a conical shape and have at least one longitudinal slot or a rupture joint, which produces deformation to and destruction of the holding member, so that the latter breaks off upon penetration of the screw, or at least can be removed with ease. Therefore, the use of an additional component also is necessary. Unlike other conventional devices, however, this additional component does not require the separate holding member after assembly of the device. With respect to improvements in the conventional devices, reference is made to Published West German Patent Application DE-OS No. 273 2 099, particularly to Dutch patent NL-PS No. 128,844.
It has also become known from Published West German Patent Application DE-OS No. 261 2 069 to provide the two sole-immobilizing means with a through-hole for a tool, e.g., for a screw driver, in order to operate the fastening screws in the front jaws.